


Loss of Command

by AmethystUnarmed



Series: To Boldly Go [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Space AU, Star Trek AU, and cussing, minecraft au, plenty of achievement hunter humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystUnarmed/pseuds/AmethystUnarmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the USS Hunter is tasked with transporting scientists to Epsilon-371, the crew expects a normal, perhaps even boring, mission. What they don't expect is disaster after disaster that may tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And The Walls Came Crumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Star Trek reboot and Ryan trying to save Geoff from lava in the Horses Let's Play.
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely boyfriend for his help and advice.

_Captain’s Log, Stardate, who gives a shit? Jack’ll file it correctly. Alright. The USS Hunter was tasked by Admiral Burns with escorting two scientists to Planet Epsilon-371, more commonly known as “The Nether.” The planet is known for its having a shit ton of fire and lava, and is pretty much a real life hell. It's scary as dicks, dude. Therefore (despite Dr. Heyman’s many, many,_ many _complaints) I am going to take a small crew of officers with me to ensure the safety of Dr. Heyman and Dr. Dooley. First Officer Patillo will be acting as Captain until Dr. Heyman's initial tests are complete. That is, if I don't strangle the self-righteous prick first._

* * *

The first thing Geoff noticed when they beamed down was how fucking hot it was. It felt as though he was instantly drenched in sweat, despite being on the planet mere seconds. From the looks of it, he wasn't the only one. Michael’s auburn curls were already plastered against his forehead, whiskers on his bear-like maw drooping. Ray had already lowered his goggles, wiping away beads of sweat that were pooling underneath his eyes. Dr. Dooley—or Lil’ J, as he insisted on being called (Geoff immediately shot him down)—seemed to be dying and even Dr. Heyman seemed uncomfortable, inklings of discontent leaking through his stoic mask. The only one not bothered by the heat was Gavin.

“This is bloody top, innit?” He gasped, eyes widening as he took in his surroundings. Michael snorted and shot him a look of absolute disgust.

“Yeah, if you like saunas and sulfur,” he grumbled, rubbing his over sensitive nose. Still, the Mogarian couldn't completely hide the way he looked at the landscape in awe. Geoff had to admit, it was beautiful in its own macabre way. The glow from the lava glinting off netherrack and soulsand, forming eerie patterns on the walls. The glowstone that hung from the cavern ceiling like a natural chandelier, bathing the areas it reached a sickly yellow. It was mesmerizing.

Of course, Gavin’s squawking put a bit of a damper on that.

“It's not _that_ hot, Michael. A bit warm, maybe-”

“‘Oh, Mi-cool! It's not that hot, Mi-cool! Bloody toppy tippers, with all the lava!’”the lieutenant mocked. Ray laughed at the imitation and Geoff had to admit, it was impeccable. “Not all of us come from planets where everything fucking explodes, Gavin.” Gavin pouted at the snub.

“I’m only _half_ Creeper, you mong!”

“You still grew up on their planet, you idiot!”

“Michael, you're being horrible. Geoff, tell Michael to stop being horrible-” Geoff’s communicator chirped and Geoff whipped it off his belt so quickly he almost threw it across the cave.

“Perfect timing, Jack,” Geoff said as he flipped it open.

“ _Team Nice Dynamite having another argument?_ ”

“When do they do anything else?” Geoff joked, winking at the two officers. Gavin squealed in indignation as Michael forced him in a headlock, using the hold as leverage to tickle the patches of green and black skin on Gavin’s neck. Ray smirked at them.

“Making this place into a gay-ve?” The jab extracted a roar from Michael, who dropped Gavin in favor of tackling the Puerto Rican (“Watch the glasses, come on!). Geoff sighed and began rubbing his temples.

“I really regret hiring you guys sometimes. What can you report, Jack?”

“ _Everything looks sound on this end, boss. Ray’s feed is coming through without interruption, the coms are static free, and Ryan's broken his previous record and has already hacked this transmission._ ” A snort came out of his comm.

“ _You know, if you just included me in the call in the first place, I wouldn't have to hack into it_.”

“You're the Chief Engineer, Ryan. What could possibly be our purpose in including you in the conversation?”

“ _Making sure you idiots don't blow up my ship?_ ” He supplied. Geoff could picture the wicked smirk on his face. Michael paused from dusting himself off, looking up from where Ray was sprawled out on the ground. He shot Geoff a mischievous wink before pulling out his own communicator.

“Aw, poor Rye-bread is just worried about us!”

“ _Yep,_ ” Ryan replied without hesitation, “ _You may have the rest of the crew fooled, but I know what idiots all of you are_.” Protests and playful banter flew back and forth, the only way the group knew how to show each other love. Michael, shouting with false rage, Gavin yelling out insults only he could understand, Jack’s faint breaths as he held back chuckles, Ryan’s ridiculous applications of logic, Ray’s dry comments muttered barely loud enough to be understood. The captain could only laugh, and laughed until his sides hurt and tears rolled down his cheeks. Because, despite the arguments and headaches and countless fuck-ups, he loved seeing his crew enjoy being themselves. It was moments like this he wish he could stretch out, and savor the full experience.

It was for this very reason the universe sent bastards like Joel Heyman to him to cut them extra short.

“Not that I don't find this experience... Amusing, can we please return to the task at hand?” He was glaring at Geoff, as though the captain was the very bane of his existence. Geoff took this as a compliment.

“Yeah, yeah, don't get your dick in a knot.” Heyman's glare only intensified, but Geoff noticed (with smug satisfaction) that Jeremy was fighting to hold in giggles. Geoff didn't acknowledge either of them. “Ray, whaddya got?” The ensign adjusted his goggles and looked around.

“Well, x-ray vision shows the area to be structurally sound. There's a lava pit about a mile below the surface, but that shouldn't cause any issues for us. Makes it really fucking hot though. Thermal vision is practically useless-”

“There's no need for thermal vision,” Dr. Heyman interjected, “Epsilon-371 is devoid of any life forms. There is nothing it would detect.” He spoke with an air of arrogance, as though he was giving information a two-year-old should know. It made Geoff bristle.

“I was literally about to say that,” Ray muttered, “Asshole stole all my thunder.”

“Now that this bullshit is over with,” Heyman continued, completely ignoring the disgruntled crew member, “can my assistant and I start taking samples?”

Geoff really didn't want to say yes. He wanted to tell Dr. Heyman to back the fuck off and get off his goddamn ship.to fuck off and drop him off at the nearest backwater space station he could find. Instead, he took a deep breath and tried to focus on his orders.

“Of course. My crew and I will initially stay to protect you, merely as a precaution. After the tests are complete, and the area is determined to be entirely safe, we will—”

“Oi, what’s that over there?” Geoff audibly groaned at the interruption.

“Gavin, I’m trying to make this as painless as possible, do you really have to—”

“I saw a shadow moving!” The half-creeper exclaimed, pointing past Geoff to the edge of a crag. The space was void of anything other than rock and steam. “It looked like a zombie, or some bollocks. Come on!” He grabbed the sleeve of Michael’s uniform and attempted to pull him towards the rock formation. Michael snorted.

“I can’t wait to get over there and see absolutely nothing, you moron.”

“ _Gavin, it literally could have been just that. A shadow_ ,” Ryan said through the speakers. He sounded as exasperated as Geoff felt. He could hear Jack sighing as well. Gavin screwed his face up into a ridiculous pout.

“No, really, I saw something! X-Ray, back me up.” Ray sighed and scratched his head.

“Well, I could always try and—”

Then the world exploded.

The earth rumbled and nearly knocked Geoff to his knees. He felt his Clouds of dust dislodged from the ceiling, coating him red. He coughed as it entered his lungs. He could hear faint shouting from his fallen comm, but instead focused on counting heads.

“Bloody hell-” Gavin.

“What the fuck was-” Michael.

“How did that even-” Jeremy.

“Earthquakes are known to happen-” Heyman.

That was only four.

“Ray? Ray!” He screamed, trying not to let panic show in his voice. He whirled around, gasping in relief when he spotted the Puerto Rican standing still amidst the chaos. “Ray, you asshole! I thought you-” Ray frantic looked towards him. He shoved the goggles on top of his head, allowing frantic brown eyes to meet Geoff’s own. The sight unnerved him. He had never seen the lad look terrified before.

“We need to get the fuck out of here.” The rest of the group stilled, silenced by Ray's statement. The only background noises were distant rumbles underground.

“Ray.” Geoff felt the calm of command overtake him. He stood taller, shoulders back. His eyes hardened, laughter lines melting into his face as though they had never existed. Even Dr. Heyman, who had been firmly convinced the ship was run by idiots, shrank into himself at the display. “Ray, what’s wrong?”

“Yeah, uh, remember that lava I mentioned wasn't gonna be a problem earlier?” Geoff visibly paled.

“What about it?”

“It’s about to be a fucking problem. The earthquake compromised the entire cavern. It’s falling apart under us.” Without another word, Geoff dove across the ground, sliding towards his dropped communicator.

“Did you hear that Jack? Beam us up!” He shouted.

“ _We’ve been trying captain! The seismic activity combined with the heat waves of the freed magma in the area is interfering with our equipment! Barbara can’t get a clear lock on your location._ ” A loud, sure voice spoke through the com.

“ _I can do that!_ ”

* * *

Ryan cut off the transmission, and turned to his assistant. “Kerry, make sure nothing explodes.” He dashed out of the room, yelling back, “Edgar III is in charge.” The blonde scowled, glaring at the chicken through its glass container.

“You’ve always been his favorite.”

Ryan sprinted as fast as he could through the white walled corridors, nearly wiping out as he rounded a corner. “I can do that, I can do that!” He shouted, pushing through the crowds of workers going around their daily business. _Do they not know what’s happening?_ He wondered as he physically lifted an unfamiliar red shirt out of his way. He didn’t bother pondering the question. He needed to get to the transport room.

When he entered the room, Jack was waiting for him, communicator still clutched in his hand. He was shaking. Barbara immediately got out of her chair. Her hair was in a state of disarray, as though she’d been trying to tear it out. Ryan offered her a flash of a smile. None of this was her fault. Jack rubbed her shoulder as she passed him to leave the room.  

“What are you going to do?” The officer asked. Ryan could feel his presence as leaned over his shoulder, watching Ryan’s fingers flit over the controls.

“There’s a lot of interference,” Ryan admitted. His eyes never left the console in front of him. “More than I’ve ever seen before. It would be nearly impossible for anyone who hadn’t built the damn thing to successful guide a transport through it.”

“But you _did_ build it.” Ryan smirked.

“You bet your ass I did. I’m already locked on their signals. You boys hear that?” He asked, leaning closer to Jack’s open com. “I’ll get you out in no time. Whatever you do, _don’t_ move.”

* * *

 

In all honestly, Gavin was too scared to move. The world was crumbling around them. He could see the cracks crawling up the walls and through the floor, spreading through their little cove like a virus. In the distance, he saw a stalactite fall. He could feel the impact through the floor. He smiled when the air hummed, white light of the transporter glowing around them. They were going to make it.

There was a bang and the earth jolted, knocking Gavin into Michael. The Mogarian caught him, but it didn’t stop Gavin from squawking at what was happening behind them. Half the cave was gone. Miles below them sat a red hot pool, eagerly gobbling down the fallen rock. The heat wave was intense, even he could feel it now. Gavin instinctively stepped away from the gaping maw, every instinct screaming at him to run. This was going to kill him.

The man had to hold back a sob when the light around them flickered. Even through the crackling lava and crumbling rock, Gavin could hear Ryan cursing over Geoff’s communicator.

“Hurry assholes!” Geoff screamed.

_“Almost got it! Don't move!”_

The floor just kept crumbling. More and more was falling into the ravine, which was rapidly widening toward them. Cracks in the ground were running for Geoff. He was the farthest out from the group, still standing where he dove for his transmitter. The light was getting brighter and brighter. The ground beneath Geoff's was filled with more and more cracks.

Geoff looked up at them. The muscles in Gavin’s chest tightened as the man looked at each member of his crew with a sad smile.

“You assholes take care of my ship.” And then he was falling, the earth swallowing him whole.

“No!” Gavin shrieked, reaching out an arm for him.

And they were on the ship.


	2. Chain Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated.

There was a moment of silence, like no one could really believe what just happened. That Geoff was really... Gone. Michael couldn’t handle it.

“What the hell was that, Ryan!” The lieutenant shouted, shattering the awful stillness. He leapt down the steps of the transporter pad, striding over to the engineer in question. Ryan didn't answer him. His eyes were locked on the controls, as if they had suddenly become foreign to him. His fingers trembled over the buttons. Michael slammed his hands in front of him, startling him into making eye contact. “You said you had it!”

“I- I did!” Ryan sputtered. “I had the command typed in, I-”

“You fucked up!” Michael screamed and leapt toward the console. Ryan made no move to escape him. “You killed Geoff, you bastard! You killed him!” His fingers locked around the collar of the engineer’s shirt. He could hear Jack yelling at one of the doctors, telling him to go alert security, but the sound was far away. The red cloth between his fingers fulfilled something in him, the deep Mogarian instincts that almost got him kicked out of Starfleet coming to the surface. The vile practices that made him sick as a child, the gruesome death sentences many of his people wanted to reinstate to preserve their “culture,” all the reasons he left the planet he once called home... He could feel them singing through his blood, an aria he could never truly ignore. It called for pain, for blood... Retribution for what he had lost.

The small part of his mind that clung to rationality whispered that this isn’t what Geoff would have wanted. The captain was the one who vouched for Michael the first time he lost himself to his anger. He was willing to offer Michael a place on his ship, despite the impressive (and frankly, embarrassing) number of fights on his record. He could almost hear the man’s warning tone, feel his disapproving glare on his back.

But Geoff wasn’t here.

“I'm so sorry,” Ryan murmured, not even attempting to pull away. Michael glared at the man. Normally, Ryan’s distraught expression would have caused Michael to stop, to go and beat the shit out of whatever wounded the engineer this way. But his apologies, his utter lack of attempts to defend himself only pissed Michael off more. He wanted to fight something, tear with his claws until there were only shreds at his feet. So he said the worst thing he could think of, regretting the phrase even as it passed his lips.

“It should have been you.” Ryan met his glare with weary eyes.

“I know.”

And Michael lunged at him.

* * *

 

Jack had been captain for five minutes and forty-seven seconds and already his best crew members were completely falling apart. His Head of Security was about to tear his Chief Engineer apart–literally, if Michael’s unsheathed claws were any indication.

“Where's that security?” He shouted as he ran to grab Michael. The Mogarian had pinned Ryan against the wall behind the transporter console. Blood gushed from Ryan’s mouth and nose, blending seamlessly with the color of his uniform. Jack could taste bile in the back of his throat, but ignored it.

He locked an arm around Michael’s waist, and yanked him backward. Michael screamed obscenities at him, but Jack paid him no heed. “Dr. Dooley!” Jack shouted, as if that could make the young man appear. Ryan hadn't moved from where Michael had slammed him. Jack wasn't sure if he was even conscious anymore.

“I found them!” Jeremy burst through the sliding door before it had even fully opened. He was sweating and out of breath, face completely red. Two security guards were steps behind him. _Trevor and Matt_ , Jack thought. They both seemed shocked to see Michael in his current state and Jack couldn't blame them. Michael was all teeth and claws, more like a feral animal than the educated young officer they had worked with.

“Take him to Caleb,” he ordered with more certainty than he felt. “He needs to be sedated.” He was endlessly thankful when Matt only nodded and moved to grab the Mogarian’s arm. He didn't think he could handle having to stumble through an explanation right now.

With Michael in good hands (though he could hear yelling long after the man was gone), Jack was able to turn his attention to a definitely unconscious Ryan.

His friend was in bad shape. Ryan’s nose was bloody, possibly broken, and a split on his bottom lip only added to the gushing red mess. Jack could see the tender flesh under his right eye purpling, and he whistled aloud. He gently placed a hand on Ryan’s neck.

“Lieutenant Patillo?”

 _He has a pulse and he's breathing,_ Jack thought, letting out a sigh of relief. He didn't think Michael would ever try to full on _kill_ Ryan, but he never expected the Mogarian to attack anyone like that either.

“Lieutenant Patillo?”

Next thing he need to do was get Ryan cleaned up. He gratefully accepted Jeremy’s offered lab coat as a makeshift washcloth, using it to soak up as much excess blood as he could.

“Jack?”

Neither of the wounds were as bad as Jack originally feared. Blood was no longer coming out of Ryan’s nose, and the cut on his lip was practically inconsequential. _Head wounds just bleed like a bitch,_ Jack decided. _Still, I ought to take him to the infirmary. Caleb can double-check him, make sure he doesn't have any head trauma or-_

“ _Jack!_ ” That caught his attention. He had to admit, part of him was surprised to see any angry Dr. Heyman looming over him. However, most of him was more surprised he was surprised. Heyman took a deep breath to compose himself. Jack was amused by how his face faded from completely purple to a much more healthy looking red. “I understand that there have been some–” His fingers made loops in the air as he searched for the right word “–complications in the current mission, but it is necess-”

“Complications?” Jack was absolutely bewildered. “A broken phaser is a complication. A crew member just _died._ And not just any crew member, it was-”

“The captain would have wanted us to continue as quickly as-”

“I'm the captain now!” The transporter room fell completely silent. Jack couldn't even hear breathing. No one really wanted to take in the gravity of that statement, especially not Jack. But he had too.

“I'm the captain now,” he repeated, tone softer, but more firm. “And I don't care if you and Geoff went to the academy together, if you two were lifelong friends and founded your first crew together. It is not going to give you any privilege here.” He stood, and turned to face the taller scientist. Jack had always been wary of Joel, ever since Geoff had first introduced him. The two men had been much closer then, but Jack had never been able to put his full trust in Joel, despite Geoff’s glowing affirmations. It felt like trusting a hungry jackal while holding a piece of meat in your hands. How could you expect it not to bite you when you turned your back? As he confronted the doctor, this constant anxiety in his stomach only intensified. The doctor was watching Jack with frigid anger, as though he were trying to peel away his skin with only a look. Even so, Jack was not about to back down. “I am going to perform my role and take care of my ship and everyone in it. Then, and only then will I deal with you. Understood?”

Joel grit his teeth, but nodded. Jack grunted an affirmative before moving to continue fixing up Ryan.

“Jack?” A meek voice piped up. Jack bit his lip to keep from screaming in frustration. He snapped his head to Ray.

“What is it- Holy fuck!”

Gavin was glowing. His eyes were balls of light, miniature suns embedded in his skull. The patches of creeper skin on his neck and arms flashed in tandem, the rhythm going faster and faster, a timer reaching its conclusion. Jack had seen this before, but only in full-blooded Creepers. They had thought it wasn’t possible.

The boy was going to explode.

* * *

 

It felt like his skin was expanding. His blood was too hot for the flesh that contained it. Steam boiled from his veins and crawled up his throat like a tea pot kettle scream he couldn’t bring himself to release. He couldn’t see anything, though he thought his eyes were open. His vision was flat white, as though he’d stared directly at the sun.

His entire body ached with heat, but the true shard of pain in his chest was cold. His heart was clenched in ice and it made him want to sob. The absence of feeling was worse than anything he’d ever experienced. Well, almost anything. Anything except watching his too slow hand reach out for his falling captain, his best friend, his family. Everything except hearing Geoff scream until crumbling rock was replaced with a pure white room that was one person too empty.

He could hear shouting, but not words. His body was encased in his own personal hell, lava surrounding him, blocking out his senses. He burned like Geoff was burning, flesh charring and peeling off his blackened bones, organs consumed in a fiery—

Something touched him. Anger surged in him, causing his temperature to go nuclear. Didn't they know he was mourning? Gavin let out a feral hiss. His funneled his energy towards the points of contact, reveling in the horrid smell of burnt skin and the lovely lilt of his attacker’s screams and the sound of Ray–

Ray?

The fire in him quenched and his vision snapped back into place, making his head spin. He pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to keep from vomiting. When he got himself under control, he looked up, to take in the scene around him. He wished he hadn’t.

Ray was cowering in front of him, holding his hands close to his chest. Yet Gavin could still see smoking pink skin spotted with blisters. Jack was a step behind him, face bathed in concern. One hand was held out, as though to calm or comfort. The other was reaching for his phaser. Ryan was slumped against the transporter, auburn-brown blood dried around his nostrils and lips. Michael was nowhere in sight. And Geoff never would be.

Gavin ran out of the room as quickly as he could, ignoring the shouts that followed him.


	3. Helping Though Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Michael have a discussion in the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by my lovely friends Bri and Nat.

_ “You told me no one would get hurt. You said it was just for excavation purposes.” _

_ “Plans change. I had to react quickly-” _

_ “React quickly? The captain died! You could have-” _

_ “It was for a greater cause. You knew about this. You could have stopped it months ago, but you didn’t. You know how important this is, for the Federation, for the galaxy!” _

_ “You never told me-” _

_ “Would it have mattered?” _

_ “...” _

_“As I thought. You would have rolled over like a bitch either way, you were so desperate for recognition. Don’t act like you want to take the high ground, just because of a little setback. Now get back to work.”_  

* * *

 

Ray was sitting in between the two of them. Caleb had said he didn't know who would wake up first. The amount of sedatives they put in Michael would have killed a human. But Ryan, on the other hand... Ray swallowed. Michael had absolutely pummeled him.

_ You can hardly tell now, _ he thought, eyes roaming over the engineer’s bandaged features. A patch of white covered the furious cut on his jaw. Soothing jade cream had reduced the puffiness around his cheekbones, coaxed down the swelling in his nose and temple. You could hardly tell that hours ago he had been slumped against a wall, so still Ray thought he’d stopped breathing. But Caleb could do nothing for the dark splotches marring Ryan’s eye or the great divide scarring his lower lip. And though it was covered by the hospital gown, Ray could still make out the lines of the bandages binding his cracked ribs. Ray was good at noticing details. 

( _ He was supposed to be good at making out details, but he wasn’t, was he? _ )

Ray swallowed again. It felt like he had swallowed a cactus. Caleb had said it was a result of dehydration from such a hot environment. Seems like a lackluster outcome ( _ punishment _ ) in comparison to all the events that happened today. Well, that, plus his hands. 

They were dressed in the same robes of Ryan’s chin and chest, gauze covering the charred and boiled skin on his palms. They were a monument to his own stupidity, more of an inconvenience than anything at the moment. It hadn’t even hurt that much. He grabbed Gavin’s arm and his hands jumped away before he could let out a scream. There was a supernova of agony, then nothing. The star had died before he fully experienced it. 

His report of this only caused Caleb’s frown to deepen. 

He didn’t say why. Ray didn’t ask. He only sat by his friends’ bedsides ( _ and wished it would hurt because he deserved to feel pain because Geoff felt pain Geoff was dead dead dead dead-) _

“What the fuck?”

* * *

 

When Michael woke up, he didn’t recognize where he was. It was too fucking bright and white. He quickly shut his eyes again and groaned. “What the fuck?” He went to rub his eyes but his hands jerked back toward the bed.  _ That _ got his attention. He vaulted forward, sitting up at much as he could. “What the fuck!” He shouted, tugging at the binding locking his wrists to the edge of the hospital bed.  _ I want out, I want out, I want out!  _

“Holy shit, dude, calm down!” He heard Ray’s voice but didn’t register the meaning of the words. He just kept pulling. Part of him was grateful for the padding on the inside of the cuffs that kept him from rubbing his wrists raw, but most of him was only more panicked because the padding meant they expected him to struggle and not get free. 

“What’s going on?” Caleb entered the room in a flurry of labcoat,  the garment flaring behind him like the tail of an exotic bird. He looked at Michael with fear-ridden eyes, but the Mogarian couldn’t bring himself to care. How did he get here? Why didn’t he remember? Last thing he remembered was— He froze.

_ Ryan _ . 

He had attacked one of his best friends.

His stomach churned and nausea clawed up his throat. Caleb must have seen it because a chrome bowl was shoved under his snout just as the contents of his stomach left it. He spat after it, trying to rid his maw of the rancid acid.

“Done?” Caleb asked, and Michael nodded. “Common side effect of the sedatives,” The doctor assured him, and Michael didn’t bother correcting him. Caleb moved the bucket to the side and Michael felt a twinge of amusement when he watched Ray purposefully look in another direction. He might have even laughed if it had been a normal day. 

“Do you know why you’re here, Lieutenant Jones?” Michael flinched at the use of his proper title.

“Uh, I think so. Last thing I remember is, uh...”—He took a deep breath—“Attacking Lieutenant Commander Haywood.” He couldn’t stop the next words from spilling out of his mouth. “Is he okay?” Caleb’s eyes flicked left instinctively and Michael followed them. Now that he was looking, he could see a body lying prone beside Ray. “What did I do to him?” He hadn’t meant for the words to come out as a whisper. Caleb’s gaze softened.

“Telling you won’t make you feel better,” was his only reply as he moved to undo the restraints. Michael wasn’t sure he wanted him to. Once free, his hands instinctively moved to rub his wrists. His pale skin was red from the strain. Caleb then turned to Ray and raised an eyebrow expectantly. The Puerto Rican huffed, but held out his hands for the doctor. They were wrapped up like a fucking mummy’s. 

No one spoke as the doctor unwound the gauze from Ray’s hands. The inner layers were stained yellow with pus and blood, but nothing prepared Michael of the sight of Ray’s bare hands. An involuntary gasp left his lips, and he was suddenly glad his stomach was already empty. The flesh was gnawed white with a shrieking crimson edge. Black welts and sickly blisters interspersed the space like macabre galaxies. 

He searched Ray’s face for explanation, but he wouldn’t meet his eyes. Instead, he watched the hypnotic motion of Caleb redoing the gauze. The two had a silent conversation that shoved Michael into the role of an outsider. He wanted to scream at them to let him in but he forced himself to observe. After what felt like an eternity, Caleb gave a stiff nod and left. Michael didn’t even wait for the door to close completely.

“What the hell happened to you?” Ray hardened under his unrelenting stare. The sight drilled a pit in Michael’s stomach. He was hiding something. “Ray, really. What happened?” Michael kept his voice low, but still Ray jumped. His eyes flashed up seemingly without his control, fully dilated.

When Michael reached his eighth summer on Mogar, he had found an injured Kazooie bird in an alley near his residence. He hadn’t realized what was wrong with it at first. No creature had ever allowed him to get so close before. It wasn’t until he was almost on top of her that he realized the red pooling around her was not just her feathers, but blood. She was a fighter, he could attest to that. She squawked and pecked, scratched at him with her talons. He had almost left her there. If she could caw and beat her wings, certainly she didn’t need any of his help. But her eyes changed his mind. Green irises smothered by dilated pupils, wide with fright and pain, an expression he had always associated with a cornered wounded animal... 

That was the fear he saw in Ray.

Something snapped.

“Oh fuck, Michael, Gavin nearly exploded.”

The words were equivalent to a punch to the chest. Michael felt his lungs concave as he gasped for air that was now thicker than blood. It felt like he was choking. 

“Your hands?” He sputtered, barely registering the words. Gavin shouldn’t have been able to combust. He was half-human, his physiology was more stable than that of a normal Creeper. Caleb had been certain it wasn’t possible...

“I tried to touch him, shaking him out of it, you know? Instant third degree burns. He was so hot, Michael, you wouldn’t believe—”

“Where is he?” No one else was in the infirmary. The place was a fucking ghost town. Ray bit his lip. 

“We don’t know.”

“What!” Michael shouted and Ray refused to look at him. He took a deep breath and counted to five. “Sorry, I just- What do you mean?” Ray hung his head. 

“We can’t find him. He ran out after it happened and hacked the system to mask his whereabouts. The scanners can’t find him anywhere.”  _ Fuck. _ Michael tugged at the restraints at his hands and feet. 

“Ray, look, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I need you to—SON OF A BITCH!” Ray was already pressing gauze on the welling drop of blood from where the IV left Michael’s arm. “What the  _ hell _ ?”

“You were getting sappy,” Ray answered as he moved to untie Michael’s bonds. His face was blank. “Someone had to stop you from getting even more self-deprecating.” Michael pulled his free hand to his chest, revelling in the rush of blood flowing back into his fingers. 

“Me? Never,” He countered, intent gaze opposite his light tone, “But you know I’m gonna have to leave to go get Gavin, right?”

“‘Course you are. No one else would have a chance of finding him.” Ray stood as he tore away the last strap. “I’d help you up, but...” He looked down at his hands and shrugged. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Michael replied, jumping to his feet with ease. At least the human drugs had already burned out of his system, one silver lining on the ultimate shit show of a day. He headed for the door but paused. 

Ryan... The man looked smaller in the hospital bed, broad shoulders shrunk between the sterilized sheets and sensors. He was so pale, like he was already dead, except for where bruises were starting to color his nose and eyes. He looked so  _ fragile _ like this...

“I’ll take care of him.” Michael started at the voice. Ray was either more perspective than Michael thought or he didn’t school his expressions very well. Perhaps both. “Now go and get Vav.”

So Michael left without a second glance.


	4. The Take on Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack talks with Burnie, Michael talks with Gavin, Ryan talks with Ray, and somethings need to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my lovely Bri, who basically keeps me going on this thing.
> 
> Also, I thought I had this planned out, but I have no idea how many chapters are left, honestly.

“Comman- er, Captain Patillo?” Jack frowned. The words were... uncomfortable, like a shirt a size too small. Sure, it fit, but that didn’t mean it was for you. He swallowed rather than said so and answered his comm. 

“Yes, Ensign?” 

“Admiral Burns is on line one. He says it’s urgent, but I can have him call later if you need.” Jack smiled at that. Lindsay was a sweetheart. If she thought he needed it, she’d tell the admiral to go to hell in a heartbeat, and she’d enjoy it too. Still, it was better to do this sooner rather than later. If Burnie was going to give him an opportunity, who was he to ignore it? And yet...

_ Fuck me _ , he thought as he let his head fall onto his desk.  _ This sucks. _

“Sir?” Lindsay’s voice was laced concerned, and Jack found himself to be equal parts endeared and annoyed. “Sir, are you still there?”

“Yes. Patch the admiral through.”

A sigh.

“Yes sir.”

A click and-

“Jack, what the hell is going on? Joel is having a fucking tantrum, saying you’ve completely halted all progress on Epsilon-371, Geoff won’t answer his comm, probably drunk off his ass, and now I have to-”

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Jack could barely believe his ears. 

“I said Joel’s having a hissy fit and-”

“No, no, about Geoff.”

“He won’t answer the damn comm!” Burnie’s voice was rough with exasperation and stress. “I put my neck on the line to get his sorry ass a ship, and he constantly pulls this shit—”

“Geoff’s dead.” The words come easier than he expected. He had thought that saying them would be a challenge, that admitting the truth would be some agonizing ordeal he would have to overcome. Instead, it was simple as exhaling. Unimportant. Insignificant. Trivial. 

There was silence on the other end of the line. He heard Burnie let out a slow breath. “If this is some sort of prank, -”

“Fuck you!” Jack shouted, completely out of line and he knew it. “I watched him fall into a fucking lava pit!” He heard Burnie gasp, but couldn't bring himself to regret his words. “He’s fucking dead, Burnie. Joel saw it too.” He heard the Admiral take a breath.

“Then why wouldn’t he-“

“Because he’s obsessed with this damn planet! It’s all he talks about, the glowstone, the gold content of the soil, money and minerals and fucking bullshit! Geoff’s dead and he doesn’t even give a fuck.” Burnie sighed.

“He has a point, Jack.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Burnie groaned and there was a thud, followed by a curse. Jack couldn’t tell if he knocked something over or managed to bang himself on something. He was hoping for both.

“Look, Jack, what I’m about to tell you is eight kinds of classified and completely off the record, got it?”

“Why do I feel like this is gonna fuck me?” Jack groaned.

“Because it probably will. Now listen. Three different Federation planets are suffering energy crises the likes of which haven’t been seen since the 2030s on Earth. We’re talking completely societal collapse and anarchy. Lights out, no power, no nothing. We’re supporting them while we can, but reserves are stretching thin. Then, we discovered Epsilon-371. According to Joel’s research, the glowstone on the planet is the perfect substance to replace their dwindling resources. A light source with no need for fuel that produces no emissions? Do you know how revolutionary that is?” Jack grumbled under his breath, but Burnie didn’t comment on it.

“Look, I get that this sucks, but I need the Hunter to do this. The nearest starship is two weeks away at maximum warp. I need your ship, Captain Patillo.” The title rocked Jack’s stomach. Not for the first time, he regretted not just becoming an architect and building houses.

“Yes sir.” He moved to hang up, but Burns spoke again.

“I can call Griffon, if you’d like.” Jack was incredibly tempted. He already had enough shit to deal with, with his most of his best crew in the infirmary or MIA. Having to talking to Griffon… He wasn’t sure if he could manage it, in all honesty, not without breaking down himself. But he owed to Geoff to try.

“Thank you, but no. She deserves to hear it from someone who was there.” Burnie’s chair creaked as he leaned forward, and Jack could picture him nodding.

“You’re a good man, Captain.”

“Ha. Like that’s even gotten me anything,” he replied, and hung up.

* * *

When Michael found him, Gavin was sobbing. He had hidden himself away in the cargo hold, tucked in between crates of redstone. In all honesty, Michael wouldn’t have found him if he hadn’t heard him. He could easily make out the choked gasps and shaky hiccups, despite Gavin’s attempts to quiet when he entered the room.

“Gavin?” He asked, slowly walking towards the sniffles. He could hear the other man take a sharp breath.

“G-go away, Michael.” Michael could barely understand his words through the tears. The Mogarian in him swelled with an urge to punch to something.  _ That’s how you got in trouble in the first place. _ An image of Ryan’s beaten form swallowed his vision and he fought to keep his nausea down.

“Not gonna happen, Gavvers,” he replied, voice steady, as though nothing strange had happened today. He pushed a crate out of the way, revealing the huddled form of one Ensign Gavin Free. His head was burrowed down into his knees, tufts of sandy brown hair peaking up from the confines of his legs.  _ By the Gods, he’s tiny _ , Michael thought. Gavin was smaller than him (no Mogarians were that slender unless they were ill), but right now, with head ducked and his limbs compacted, Michael would have mistaken him for a dumb kid.  _ Fucking hell, we  _ are  _ dumb kids.  _ He shoved the thought away, and leaned against the wall next to Gavin stronger when he let his weight slide to the floor. Gavin’s head fell on his shoulder without acknowledgment, more reflex than conscious decision. And they sat like that for an indefinite amount of time, until long after the walls and floor absorbed their body heat.

“He was all I had, you know? Geoff?” Gavin’s voice was muffled, vibrating warm air against Michael’s shoulder. Michael had a feeling the question was rhetorical, but answered it anyway.

“Boi, that’s not true. You have the crew, remember? And your parents, and Dan, and the rest of­-” He felt rather than saw Gavin’s minute head shake. “Gav?”

“I was banished, Michael.”

“You were  _ what? _ ” He growled, lips lifting to bear his teeth. Today was just  _ designed _ to fuck with his temper, he was sure of it.

“The Council of High Creepers, they…” The air flared with the scent of Gavin’s tears. “They wanted me to return to homeworld and marry some high ranking bird, a show of strengthened bonds between Earth and Creepin, as if me, a sodding  _ hybrid _ , isn’t proof enough, like my parents’ marriage meant bugger all _ … _ ” He took a shaky breath. “I refused.” There was a pause.

“And?” Michael prompted, trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

“And nothing, boi. The High Council is law on my planet. Denying them forfeited my right to be a citizen.”

“What the actual  _ fuck? _ Are you serious?” Michael was half-aware he was screaming, but couldn’t bring himself to care. “You didn’t want to get married so they  _ fucking exiled you? And they call my people barbarians! _ ”

“Michael, please-“

“And you didn’t tell me? I thought we were best friends, Gavin, shield mates!” His throat hurt, he was shrieking so loud. Blood pumped to his face, and he knew he was red as a Kazooie bird. His circulatory system seemed ready to burst in protest. He shoved away from the wall, propelling himself forward to his feet. “You promised me, you British fuck. I told you what that meant to my people, to  _ me _ .” Gavin leaned after him, cursing as he stumbled to his feet.

“If you would just listen-”

“‘ _ Valor of warriors, but the bond of brothers _ ,’ remember? You said it! How could you not fucking- FUCK!”

“I DIDN’T WANT YOUR PITY!” Gavin screamed, shocking Michael into a rare silence. They both were quiet for a moment, existing only in their ragged breathing and the hums of the Hunter’s engines.

“I wouldn’t have…” Michael couldn’t finish, and the lie died of its own accord. Gavin snorted.

“Of course you would have.  _ I  _ would have.” Gavin sighed. “But you know who didn’t?” He kicked at the riveted floor. “Geoff. I didn’t even tell him, he saw that my paperwork changed. And you know what he did? When it came time for shore leave, he just walked up and said, ‘Follow me, asshole.’ And just let me live with him and his bloody wife, and I can’t even bring myself to smegging call her and-” He shoved his hands through his hair, causing it to prickle upward with static. “Oh god, Michael, what am I going to do?” He looked so sad, so broken, that in a moment of weakness Michael will never admit to, he surged forward to lock him in a crushing hug.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, trying to pretend he couldn’t feel Gavin shaking, “But I promise, I will be there for you. Got it?”

He never knew a nod could bring him so much relief.

* * *

Consciousness came back slowly. Noises and voices tangled in a twisted tango in partner with the orange of light shining through closed eyelids. They formed an amalgam of fantasy and reality, of Michael yelling obscenities, of nearly forgotten Georgia sun through his window, of ghosts of punches glancing off his skin, of a cool hand gracing his forehead and a voice asking if he should be awake, of “Take care of my ship assholes” in a dead serious voice that was now only dead and his chest hurting for a reason entirely unrelated to Michael’s blows…

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes in one smooth thought. He was met with the wall to wall white of the ship’s infirmary. “Goddammit, not again.”

“Ryan!” Ray was in the seat next to him, pausing his fiddling with a small strip of metal Ryan recognized as Nintendo’s newest HS. Ray very rarely seen without it in his free time, but he wasn’t playing with it now. He was merely fumbling with it in gauzed hands. Ryan’s eyes widened.

“What the hell happened to you?”

Ray jumped and fumbled with the device. He groaned as it clattered against the ground. “Fuck me!”

“ _ Ray. _ ”

“It’s an expression, Ry. Unless you want to.” He waggled his eyebrows. “No homo.”

“Be serious!” Ryan cried, “I’ve been awake three seconds and I’m already exasperated!” Ray didn’t answer, instead focusing on the ground.

“It’s nothing that I don’t deserve.”

“What the fuck, Ray? You can’t tell me you possibly think anything that happened was your fault.”

“No, Ry, you don’t understand. It  _ is _ my fault. It’s my fault you got hurt, it’s my fault Gavin nearly exploded, it’s my fault Geoff...” He stopped, swallowing heavily. “I could have stopped all of it.” Ray said, crossing his arms over his chest. Ryan reached for his elbow, grunting as he strained his sore muscles.

“Of course it isn’t. It was an accident, there was no way to know-“

“There was! It’s my damn job!” Ray ripped the goggles off his head, bandaged hands forgotten in the rush of adrenaline. “I have fucking x-ray glasses and never documented a fucking tremor? Are you shitting me? I’m supposed to make sure it’s safe and I couldn’t even-” He cut off with a sob and turned away, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. “And now I’m crying like a bitch. Rip me, man.”

Ryan shushed him and scooted over, patting the now open section of bed. “A bitch who needs to come over here and get a hug.” Ray sniffed and snorted. He plopped down and gently leaned against Ryan, careful to avoid the spots Caleb had pointed out as sensitive.

“You’re not my real dad,” he muttered into the engineer’s shoulder. Ryan gave a chuckle, but stared over Ray’s shoulder at the door, already lost in a rabbit hole thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's backstory is based on a little snippet he said in one of the Minecraft Let's Plays about the creepers kicking him out. I can't for the life of me remember which episode it was though.


End file.
